


Miles and miles (don't quit on me now)

by KiriJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And this is the aftermath that follows, Archie chooses Betty, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, post 2x05, pre Barchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: At this point in his life it is instinct in his life to be there for Betty. She is one of his best friends. She is the voice in his head; a part of him irrevocably and utterly. And to lose her is unthinkable. But in his quest to protect her begins to realize how much he may be giving up in the process.





	Miles and miles (don't quit on me now)

After Betty asks him to speak to Jughead for her Archie goes and does it. She asks him to be cruel but Archie knows that is the Black Hood suspects anything he could take it out in Betty. Torture her more. And hurt Jug. So Archie does what needs to be done. He dredges up every little thing to break Jughead down. And although he hates to do it Archie can not help but think if everything he is saying is true. 

Jughead is joining the Serpants. It does not matter why. But seeing what it did to FP should have been enough to make Jug vow never to do it. Instead here he is continuing the cyle. Jughead Jones is one of his best friends. Archie would do almost anything for him. But the one thing he can not allow is for him to drag Betty down with him.

Archie knows he has not always been the best friend to Betty. But he can start now. So he will protect her and do his best to try and shoulder this burden with her. It is all he can do. So he speaks cruel words to be kind and leaves Jughead Jones in the Southside. He gets into his truck and rests his head on the steering wheel and takes deep breathes. 

He tells himself that he will take back everything when the Black Hood is caught. He and Betty will tell everyone the truth and everything will go back to the way it was. This is what he tells himself as he drives home. 

(Archie Andrews will eventually look back on this time in his life. And he will see that the cracks had already formed. And try as he might nothing he will do will stop the break. Sometime he will wonder if it was all worth it. But then he will look at his golden haired wife and think yes it was.)

When he arrives back at his house after hours of driving around he finds Betty on his bed sobbing her heart out. As she chokes out the story of putting on the hood and the terror that is running through her veins Archie vows then and there he will end this. He will destroy the Black Hood and until then he will do everything he can to keep Betty safe. He won't fail her again. 

(It will end in blood. Stories like this always do.)


End file.
